criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven and Hell
Heaven and Hell 'is the third case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in Parthia. It takes place in Grove Harbour appearing as the third case in the district. Plot In the last case, Felicia told the Player and Cayley that a fight between The Angels and The Devils broke out in the streets. They decide to head to the The Angels' HQ. There, they find the corpse of gangster Colleen Emile, shot in the head. In the first chapter, Cayley and the Player suspected 3 people for Colleen's murder, anarchist Tess Bouchard, gangster Lance Bronso and the leader of The Devils Christian Guerra. They also discovered that the killer handles guns and chews gum. At the end of chapter 1, Chief Melody commands Cayley and the Player to investigate the Devil's HQ to try to find a way to stop the giant fight between the Devils and Angels. In the second chapter, Cayley and the Player suspected 2 more people for the murder of Colleem Emile, drug addict Susan Dane and the leader of The Angels Samuel Royer. They also discovered that the killer takes sleeping pills. At the end of chapter 2, Reza alarms the Player and Cayley that Tess and Lance are fighting inside the Devils HQ. During the third chapter, the Player and Cayley discovered that Colleen was trading some of the Devils' weapons for the Angels' drugs. They also discovered that Colleen was Samuel Royer's boyfriend. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Cayley discovered that the killer has brown hair and is male. With that information, the Player and Cayley had enough evidence to arrest Lance Bronso for the murder of Colleen Emile. Lance confessed to the crime and said that he killed Colleen because she was going to leave the Devils. Colleen told Lance that she was going to join the Angels to fight with her boyfriend Samuel together in the war. Lance thought that the Devils would have no chance if Colleen left them so he thought, if the Devils can't have her, no one can have her. Lance was then arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison. In the AI, the Player and Cayley interrogate Christian Guerra about the weapons deal. He said that no one can prove that the deal was illegal, but he does need help with something else. He says that someone stole some of The Devils' weapons and he wants them back. After investigating the Devils HQ again, the Player and Cayley gathered enough evidence to arrest drug addict Susan Dane for being a secret agent for the Angels AND theft of the Devils's property. In the AI, the Player and Cayley also talked with Tess Bouchard again. They questioned her if she knows anything about the illegal drug cartel. She says no and doesn't think that anyone in the Angels does. The Player and Cayley still decide to investigate the Anarchist Hideout again. There, they find a note from the leader of the drug cartel to Samuel. It says that if Samuel doesn't meet the leader at a abandoned warehouse, which is now territory owned by the Angels, they would blow off the deal. The Player and Cayley confront Samuel about this. He says that he never made any illegal deals with anyone and that the police does not have any solid proof that he did. At the end of the AI, chief Melody wants the Player and Antonio to check out the warehouse to see if they can find anything related to the drug deal. Victim * 'Colleen Emile '(Found shot inside the Anarchist Hideout) Murder Weapon * '''Gun Killer * Lance Bronso Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect chews gum. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect chews gum. *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect handles guns. * This suspect chews gum. * This suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect chews gum. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer handles guns. * The killer chews gum. * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Anarchist Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Body, The Devils Wristband; New Suspect: Tess Bouchard; Victim Identified: Colleen Emile) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer handles guns) * Examine The Devils Wristband. (Result: White Residue) * Analyze White Residue. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer chews gum) * Ask Tess Bouchard about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Burning Streets) * Investigate Burning Streets. (Clues: Torn Photo, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Lance Bronso) * Question Lance Bronso about his relation with the victim. * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (06:00:00) (Result: Murder Weapon Identified: Gun; New Clue: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Christian Guerra) * Confront Christian about his gun. * Go to Chapter 2 ! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Devils HQ. (Clues: Torn Letter) * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Threatening Letter) * Analyze Threatening Letter. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Susan Dane) * Confront Susan Dane about the letter to Colleen. (Result: Susan handles guns, Susan chews gum; New Crime Scene: Dumpster Fire) * Investigate Dumpster Fire. (Result: Bloody Gum Box, Locket, Shoulder Speaker) * Analyze Bloody Gum Box. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer takes sleeping pills) * Examine Locket. (Result: New Suspect: Samuel Royer) * Ask Samuel Royer about the locket. (Result: Samuel handles guns, Samuel chews gum) * Examine Shoulder Speaker. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Tess Bouchard again) * Question Tess Bouchard about her speaker. (Result: Tess chews gum) Chapter 3 * Investigate Weapon Crates. (Clues: Faded Paper; Talk to Tess Bouchard again; Talk to Lance Bronso again) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) * Examine Death Threat. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (Result: Talk to Christian Guerra again) * Calm Tess Bouchard down. (Result: Tess takes sleeping pills) * Calm Lance Bronso down. (Result: Lance handles guns, Lance chews gum, Lance takes sleeping pills) * Confront Christian Guerra because of the threat. (Result: Christian handles guns, Christian chews gum, Christian takes sleeping pills; Susan takes sleeping pills) * Investigate Knocked Over Tables. (Clues: Pill Bottle) * Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair; The killer is male) * Arrest the killer ! (1 Star) * Go to Crime of the Century (3/6) Crime of the Century (3/6) * Interrogate Christian about the weapons deal. (Result: New Clues on Devils HQ) * Investigate Devils HQ. (Result: Drug Bag) * Examine Drug Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: Susan Dane's Fingerprints) * Arrest Susan Dane. (Reward: 100 EXP) * Ask Tess about the drug cartel. (Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) (Result: New Clues on Anarchist Hideout) * Investigate Anarchist Hideout. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note for Samuel) * Confront Samuel Royer about the note. (Reward: 5000 Coins) * Question Lance about the gang war. (Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) (Reward: Burger) * Move on to the next case ! (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:GroveHarbour